Tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse um Malfoy
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: "Seria mais fácil porque eu não estaria chorando... Vendo uma das pessoas que eu mais amo, que mais me ama, gritar comigo só por causa de um sentimento que não consigo controlar..."


Tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse um Malfoy

"_Seria mais fácil porque eu não estaria chorando... Vendo uma das pessoas que __**eu**__ mais amo, que mais __**me **__ama, gritar comigo só por causa de um sentimento que não consigo controlar... Como pode uma pessoa lhe trazer problemas, sendo que ela lhe traz felicidade também? Receio não poder ficar mais perto de você. Fiz exatamente o que não poderia fazer... Ser sua amiga. E agora é isso que acontece... Você passa o Natal e o Ano Novo em Hogwarts e eu, enquanto posso voltar para casa, prefiro não sofrer... De que adianta, eu conversar com o meu irmão, com a minha mãe? Nesse momento eu não quero o perdão de nenhum dos dois... Eu não posso ficar perto de você. Não mais. Eu sei que você não tem culpa, mas... Não podemos mais ficar juntos. Antes de terminar eu só quero lhe falar uma coisa... Uma coisa que talvez eu não possa te falar de novo... Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Sempre._

_R.W."_

"_Eu acho que eu não tenho nada pra te responder. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você... Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, não importa o que aconteça._

_S.H.M."_

Antes disso...

- Não faz isso comigo! Por favor, pai! – Rose berrou. Hermione tentava acalmá-la com uma mão no seu ombro e a outra nas suas costas.

- Filha fica calma, por favor... – dizia Hermione enquanto, chorava junto com Rose.

- Você está seguindo um caminho errado Rose Weasley! – berrava Ron, nervoso, quase avançando para bater em Rose, por mais nervoso que estava, conseguia se conter, Hugo estava tentando segurar o pai.

- Eu tenho treze anos e posso muito bem decidir o caminho que vou seguir! – Rose continuava a gritar, mas já estava perdendo a voz.

- Não, muito pelo contrário eu mando em você!

- Como você se sentiria se fosse proibido de falar com quem você ama? Como se sentiria se fosse proibido de falar com a mamãe?

- É diferente! Sua mãe não é uma Comensal da Morte!

- Você não é meu pai! – berrou Rose. Ron havia perdido a paciência e avançou para bater em Rose. Hugo tentou segurar o pai, mas não conseguiu e Hermione entrou na frente de Rose para protegê-la fazendo com que Ron acertasse em seu braço. Hermione gritou de dor.

- Olha o que você está virando por causa de uns ciúmes bestas! – disse Hermione com a mão no seu braço, chorando de dor.

- São três contra um dentro dessa casa, acho que você perdeu pai! – disse Hugo, nervoso, ajudando a sua mãe a se levantar.

Ron subiu as escadas, entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força. Rose foi subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto quando Hugo foi atrás dela...

- Rose...

- Me deixe em paz! – disse Rose entrando em seu quarto e fechando e trancando a porta.

Rose começou a chorar mais ainda... Principalmente quando leu a carta de Scorpius... As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, por quanto tempo iria aguentar aquilo? Ninguém a entendia, ou melhor, todos a entendiam menos o seu pai... A pessoa que mais devia a entender... Rose começou a lembrar...

" – _Tchau pai, eu vou sentir a sua falta! - dizia Rose com onze anos, os seus cabelos presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo._

_- Tchau filha... Eu também vou sentir a sua falta... Demais! – dizia Ron abraçando a filha o mais forte que podia. – Estou esperando pelas suas notas boas! – Rose e Ron deram um sorriso um para o outro_

_- Você vai escrever muitas cartas para mim né, pai?_

_- Claro filha! Todos os dias! Eu te amo!_

_- Eu também te amo!..."_

"_- Não Hugo, já está combinado eu vou com o papai!_

_- Está bem, mas você sabe que eu sou o preferido dele né?_

_- Não, eu sou! - Rosa tinha medo de que o que ela acabara de dizer fosse mentira._

_- Caramba, eu sou tão legal assim? - perguntou Rony querendo parar com a briga - Hugo, eu vou levar a Rosa!_

_Hugo cruzou os braços e disse:_

_- Mas na minha opinião eu acho que ainda dá tempo de fazer a Rosa não ficar igual à Dominique!..."_

"_Rony estava na cozinha comendo um pedaço de bolo que restara na geladeira.  
>- Rony! - disse Hermione brava.<br>- __Que foi?__- disse Rony de boca cheia.  
>- Para de comer, a gente ainda nem jantou! - enquanto dizia, Hermione pegou o prato da mesa e os talheres colocou na pia que automaticamente começou a lavar os pratos.<br>_- _Ei!__ - disse Rony quando Hermione tirou o prato da mesa.  
>- Agora vão escovar os dentes todos vocês, já são sete horas da noite e a gente já deveria ter saído de casa. - disse Hermione destrancando a porta de casa e pegando a chave do carro.<br>Em alguns minutos todos já estavam prontos e dentro do carro..."_

Rose não sabia se iria aguentar ficar lá por mais tempo, a não ser que...

"_Alvo..._

_Deu tudo errado como eu imaginei... Se ao menos meu pai entendesse que Scorpius não é como o pai dele... Mas eu não consigo, não consigo mais ficar aqui. Papai ficou tão nervoso que acabou tentando me bater, mas acertou a mamãe que entrou na frente. Hugo brigou com o papai... Depois disso ele se trancou no quarto e ninguém mais conseguiu falar com ele... O problema não é comigo, não é com o Scorp, você conhece sua prima e conhece seu melhor amigo... Somos seus melhores amigos, então precisamos da sua ajuda... Se eu não consigo resolver isso comigo mesma, então eu tenho que resolver o problema do meu pai, e o único jeito é fazendo alguém convencer ele a parar com isso... Mamãe não vai querer conversar com ele agora... Então é com você!_

_R.W."_

"_Ro..._

_Eu conheço meu tio... Sabia que não iria ser fácil quando ele soubesse da sua 'amizade' com o Scorp... Bom, a mamãe não é muito convincente (pode apostar, ela não é convincente mesmo!)... Agora suponhamos que o Scorp brigasse com você de quem você pediria ajuda?Venham aqui em casa daqui a dez minutos... Bom, estou enviando reforços para esta missão (eu adoro falar desse jeito!)_

_A.S.P."_

"_Al..._

_Obrigada mesmo! Acho melhor pararmos de escrever cartas por hoje, minha coruja já está ficando cansada! Por que amizade está entre aspas? Respondendo à sua charada, eu pediria sua ajuda, ajuda do melhor amigo (não demorou um minuto pra eu adivinhar isso... Você precisa melhorar essas suas charadas!)... Acho que você anda vendo muitos filmes trouxas sobre espiões!_

_R.W."_

Rose foi para o quarto de Hugo que estava no computador.

- Hugo, Alvo disse para nós irmos lá... Ele vai pedir para o tio Harry vir conversar com o papai...

- Está bem, vamos! – disse Hugo, levantando-se. – Você está melhor?

- Não.

Eles chamaram Hermione e foram para a casa de Harry.

- Como você está Mione? – perguntou Ginny.

- Estou um pouco melhor... – disse Hermione com uma voz de cansaço.

- E você Rose?

Rose fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e voltou a chorar baixo enquanto a prima tentava lhe consolar.

- Vai passar Ro... O tio Ron vai entender... – dizia Lily, com os seus cabelos soltos. – Posso fazer uma trança? – Lily tinha apenas onze anos, mas uma habilidade incrível para fazer tranças.

Rose fez que sim com a cabeça...

Enquanto isso...

- O que aconteceu com você, hein? – perguntou Harry, sério. Estava sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Ron estava sentado.

- Eu só estou tentando proteger minha filha! – disse Ron.

- Isso não é proteger! – disse Harry, seu tom de voz um pouco mais alto. – Olha o que você fez por causa de um ciúme! Olha o que você fez com a sua filha, com a Hermione! – os olhos de Ron começaram a se encher de lágrimas... Não era intenção dele acertar Hermione, nem mesmo a Rose, porém ele havia ficado muito nervoso.

- Eu não quis que isso acontecesse! – Ron enxugou uma lágrima do seu rosto. – Eu só fiquei nervoso demais, eu...Eu não queria acertar Rose, muito menos a Hermione...

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos.

- O Scorpius Malfoy não é como o pai dele.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele é o melhor amigo do Alvo.

- Mas... Como eu vou saber que ele não vai decepcionar minha filha, como eu vou saber que ele não a faz chorar? Eu não aguento ver minha filha sofrer, não aguento ver ela chorar...

- Não parecia que você pensava isso, hoje à noite... Você tem que dar um voto de confiança, Ron... No Scorpius e, principalmente na Rose... Eu preciso ir... – disse Harry levantando-se. – Você sabe o que deve fazer.

Harry foi embora. Ron trancou-se no seu quarto, Hermione ficou um pouco mais na casa de Harry, conversando com Ginny. Rose e Hugo voltaram para casa (que era a casa vizinha), cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Ron pensou. Iria ter que pedir desculpa para a família dele... As pessoas que ele mais amava ele havia decepcionado. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto de Hugo. Abrindo a porta ele disse:

- Filho...

- O que você quer agora? – disse Hugo num tom de voz normal. Ele estava sentado na cadeira do computador.

- Me desculpar.

- Você percebeu o que você fez não é pai? - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ron. – Você sabe o que tem fazer agora né?

Ron fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu te amo filho...

- Eu também te amo pai...

Ron fechou a porta do quarto de Hugo. Sentou-se no corredor, ao lado da porta do quarto de Rose. Como ele iria se desculpar depois do que tinha feito? Ele se levantou e abriu com cuidado a porta do quarto da filha... Rose estava deitada de costas para a porta, mas Ron sabia que Rose entendeu que era ele... Ela estava chorando... Ele se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama de Rose e passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos da filha, que disse com uma voz de choro:

- Por que você tá aqui depois do que você me fez? – Ron voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez ele não se importou em chorar baixo, ele queria que a filha o perdoasse...

- Me... Me perdoa filha, por favor... – Ron estava com a voz fraca por estar chorando. – Eu juro que eu estou arrependido, Rosie...

Rose se sentou e deu um abraço forte no pai. Ainda abraçada ao pai ela disse:

- Eu não quis te desobedecer pai... Nunca... Eu tentei me afastar de Scorpius, mas ele sempre vinha atrás de mim, eu disse tantas vezes a ele que nossa amizade não podia dar certo... Mas ele não ligava o fato de eu ser uma Weasley e ele, um Malfoy.

- Não precisa se explicar, filha... Eu que estou errado... Eu sempre fui um ciumento e hoje eu acabei passando dos limites... Eu te amo, filha!

- Eu também te amo pai! Muito!

- Quando você for voltar para Hogwarts, Eu quero conhecê-lo, está bem?

- Claro! – Rose olhou no seu relógio. – Nossa já são meia noite...

- Tá na hora de você dormir, não acha?

- Está bem... Boa noite, papai...

- Boa noite, meu anjo. – Ron deu um beijo na testa da filha e foi para o seu quarto. Hermione já estava lá.Ron sentou-se do seu lado e a abraçou.

- Você ouviu eu conversando com a Rose?

- Boa parte da conversa. – disse Hermione dando um sorriso cansado.

Estava frio naquele dia. Ron subiu a manga da blusa de Hermione para ver o que tinha feito. Lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Onde Ron havia acertado no braço de Hermione, estava vermelho com a marca de sua mão.

- Não precisa ficar assim Ron... Vai passar...

- Eu não queria fazer isso em você... – Ron arrumou a manga da blusa de Hermione e beijou-a na boca. Um beijo que dizia tudo... Como ele estava arrependido e nunca faria aquilo de novo.

- Vai passar e eu sei que você não fez de propósito, amor.

- Eu aprendi a lição.

Ron e Hermione dormiram abraçados... Antes de dormir, Rose mandou uma carta para Scorpius, lhe contando o que havia acontecido.

Tudo seria mais fácil se **ele** não fosse um Malfoy... Mas nem tudo é fácil nessa vida... Afinal, o que é a vida sem alguns riscos...

* * *

><p><strong>Demorou um tempão pra fazer... Espero que tenham gostado! Espero por <em>Reviews!<em>**


End file.
